1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support structure for a moveable equipment frame, particularly to a support structure which facilitates movement, jacking and attachment of the frame to a floor in an integrated support structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to facilitate initial installation or relocation of heavy equipment or machinery, the equipment or machinery is mounted on large frames which in turn are supported by a number of castor assemblies (which must be mounted to the corners, etc. of the frame). The castor comprises a wheel or wheels mounted on a swivel frame.
Once the equipment is positioned properly on the floor, it is fixed in position by lifting the weight of the frame with the equipment thereon off the castor assembly. This is sometimes accomplished by a jack assembly mounted to the corners, etc. of the frame. The jack assemblies are mounted separately from the castor assemblies and are located outside the castor assembly nearest the actual corner of the frame since this location represents the strongest part of the frame. A foot portion of the jack assembly is lowered until it contacts the floor exerting pressure thereon, lifting the weight of the equipment and frame off of the wheels of the castor.
Computer equipment mounted on frames is often transported into specially designed rooms with raised floors. The frames are rolled on the castor assemblies with the jack assemblies left dangling on the frame during transportation. As the frame is pushed onto or from a ramp leading to the raised floor, the dangling jack assembly is often the first item to contact either the ramp or the lower floor. Continued movement of the frame will bend the jack assembly rendering it useless.
It is sometimes desirable to attach firmly the frame to the floor to provide a degree of earthquake protection. This is accomplished by providing a hole in the frame near the corners. The frame is positioned over holes in the floor and bolts are passed through the holes in the floor and the frame to attach the frame to the floor.
Equipping a frame with a castor assembly, a jack assembly and a tie-down point often results in several cumbersome and expensive machining operations. It is desirable, therefore, to avoid the need for separate assemblies e.g., for the castor, jack and tie-down functions, and, at the same time, to avoid damage to the various assemblies, such as the jack assembly, during transportation or movement of the frame. It is desirable, therefore, to provide an integrated structure to perform all the above functions without damage thereto.